


Surprise Visit

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone visits Scorpion and Sub-Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER the events of MK High and MK9.

Scorpion was cuddling with Sub-Zero on their couch. There was a knock on the door and Scorpion got up to get it. 

"I'll get it babe."

Scorpion opens the door and is tackled to the ground.

"YOU!"

"BI HAN!?"

"Bi Han?" 

"SCORPION! YOU ALMOSE KILLED ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE."

"Bi Han get off of him!"

Sub-Zero pulled Bi Han off of Scorpion. 

"Brother! It's good to see you again! How are you?"

"KUAI! MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Bi Han pulls Sub-Zero into a hug.

"It's good to see you!"

"You too Bi Han."

Bi Han lets go of Sub-Zero and faces Scorpion. 

"Why is Scorpion here?"

"Well...he's my boyfriend."

"He's your wha?"  
\------------------------------------------  
*flashback*

"Wait, is Hanzo your...boyfriend?"

"Yea...he is..."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Is he the reason why you left the Lin Kuei?"

"Yes. But Bi Han you don't understand..."

"I can't believe you left the Lin Kuei to fuck with a demon. The Lin Kuei had no leader until I came back. The place is in ruins now!"

"Bi Han if you don't respect my decisions THEN LEAVE!"

"Fine I will leave."

Bi Han slams the door on the way out. Sub-Zero falls down to his knees and starts crying. Scorpion kneels down next to him and hugs him.

"It's just like high school all over again."  
\------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
"I don't have a gay brother..."

"Bi Han?"

"You're not my brother. You're an imposter. You are not my brother and never will be."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Kuai, I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault. It's his."

Scorpion hugs Sub-Zero tighter and starts thinking of ways he could fix this. He then remembers what Reptile said to him about Bi Han.  
\------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
"Smoke and Bi Han, they're dating. You know that right?"

"No."

"Let me tell ya something Hanzo. Bi Han isn't a homophobe. He's just ashamed of being gay himself. I swear Hanzo, if he looses Smoke, it'll be like hell for him. You can't separate those two."  
\------------------------------------------  
"I know how to make it up to your brother."

"How?"

"I need to get his love back."

"My brother? In love? You're joking."

"In high school, he dated Smoke. He didn't tell anyone because he was ashamed of being gay. Ever since Smoke died, he's been upset ever since. I need to get him back to Bi Han."

Scorpion teleported to Raiden's temple.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Lord Raiden."

"Hanzo Hasashi. How may I help you?"

"I need you to bring Smoke back to life."

"Smoke? Why?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time for."

"I need his body, and his body is in the Nether Realm."

Scorpion teleported to the Nether Realm and back to Raiden's temple with Smoke lifeless in his hands.

"Do what you must. Please bring him back."

"*insert some Raiden gibberish here*"

There was a bright stray of light that almost blinded Scorpion. He then felt something moving in his arms.

"What happened? Where's Sindel? I need to finish her off..."

"No time, you're going to the Lin Kuei base."

Scorpion teleported Smoke and himself to the Lin Kuei base.  
\------------------------------------------  
They walked through the gates and wandered around the base. They then found Bi Han's room and entered it.

"Scorpion." Smoke whispered.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for this."

"It's nothing. Be sure to visit me though. I would love to not be tackled by your boyfriend either."

"Yea. I'll visit you sometime. Bye!"

"Bye."

Scorpion teleported home. Smoke walked closer to the sleeping Lin Kuei.

"Bi Han?" He said quietly.

"Let me sleep guard. I want to have a peaceful sleep for once."

"Bi Han it's me, Tomas."

"Nice try guard. He's dead. And I told you not to joke about this stuff."

"Bi Han wake up it's me!"

Bi Han sits up and sees Smoke in front of him. 

"Tomas, it really is you! But how?"

"Thanks to Scorpion and Raiden."

Bi Han pulls Smoke down onto the bed and hugs him. Bi Han starts crying tears of joy.

"I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm here now. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Tomas, please stay with me tonight."

"I'll stay with you forever."

Smoke wiped the tears from Bi Han's face and kissed him. They then laid down and cuddled until they fell asleep.  
\------------------------------------------  
Scorpion hears a knock on the door and goes over to answer it. 

"May I help you?"

Scorpion is then hugged by someone tall and muscular.

"Thank you Hanzo."

"Bi Han? You actually like me now?"

"Bi Han! You're back! With… Smoke?"

"Yep! We just wanted to thank Scorpion and I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior."

"Well...you might as well join us for dinner."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Bi Han I have a question."

"Yea?"

"How'd you get back to life?"

"Well Hanzo, Raiden restored me and told me to run the Lin Kuei base again."

'That makes a lot of sense now.' Scorpion thought.

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along!" Sub-Zero said.

"It is a wonderful sight Kuai!" Smoke said.  
\------------------------------------------  
Sub-Zero was having a chat with Smoke over tea while Scorpion and Bi Han were watching sports. 

"Hey Hanzo?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for bullying you all these years. It's just, I don't know what got into me, I shouldn't have bullied you over something that we both have in common."

"Your brother?"

"Being gay."

"Oh..."

 

"Well I accept your apology."

"That's wonderful to hear!" So what team are you rooting for?" 

"49ers. How about you?"

"You're kidding right? The Giants are sure to win."

"Giants?! They're the worst team in history."

"Don't talk shit about the Giants!"

Scorpion and Bi Han start screaming at each other over which team is better.

"Well Smoke. There's our boyfriends, fighting as usual."

"Luckily I'm not into any sports except golf."

"Oooh. Who's your favorite player?"

"What's yours?"

"Okay on three we say it."

"1...2...3!"

"TIGER WOODS!"

"GREG NORMAN!"

"Greg Norman?"

"Tiger Woods?"

"Greg Norman is terrible at golf! Tiger Woods is a legend."

"Tiger Woods had so many affairs you might as well call him a prostitute!"

Smoke and Sub-Zero then argue over who is the better player.

And they stayed like that. Arguing over sports, spilling their tea on one another, and getting physical on each other. Let's just say, no one went home without bruises or burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Sport fighting bc why not?


End file.
